


in this world, only love matters.

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Gen, Mermaids, Multi, Other, Poetic nonsense, Romance, Soulmates, asexual mermaids, claiabelle, going beyond., nonbinary!isabelle, nonbinary!maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: The sea tide grows and the sun rises endlessly and the sky is vast. These are the truths known.—or a short drabble about mermaids and souls beyond.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	in this world, only love matters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justelaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/gifts).



> warnings: I don’t believe so!
> 
> also I lightly touch upon asexuality in this fic and I hope I have done justice! I know everyone experiences something different and I hope I worded everything carefully. 
> 
> for the wonderful laura! happy birthday to one of the best people i know. she’s always makes the most wonderful videos and writes beautifully but she’s more than her talent — she’s considerate and empathetic and loyal without a doubt. loves fiercely and is just the type of person you want to be friends with. happy birthday and i love you so 🥰

In this world, we are all embers.

The sea tide grows and the sun rises endlessly and the sky is vast. These are the truths known.

Under the sea, the depths are unknown and enormous. Creatures swim to and fro in multi-colored shapes and sizes, complexity withstanding. Corals are marked; plants trapped beneath the reflection of the sun and the darkness of water. These are the truth hidden.

A cavern of sorts leads to a once unused secret turned a settled heart. The engraved lights shine furiously, echoing and illuminating the dark walls, bouncing off the water and jagged stone.

Isabelle is spread across the smooth marble of ground, their large red, red tail lying just so. Their dark eyes gazing around the cavern cave, the escape of a place they have made with -

well, with them.

Clary is lazily hovering in the water, her red hair floating out like a halo. 

Fierce and mighty, a whirling hurricane all at once, Isabelle thinks, red lips curling into a smile they wear only for their significant others. 

Her eyes are closed with a serene expression but she holds onto Maia’s hand with a warmth only she can exude.

Her smooth but colorful tail brushes Maia’s pretty tail softly. A light tap, a rhythmic repeat of oh you are here and so am I and we are surrounded by the ones we love.

It’s evident. It’s real. The truth remains.

Isabelle’s eyes move over Maia’s pretty features, their brown eyes and the soft strength they wear, a brewing and gentle storm in all of their hearts.

My heart, they think.

Isabelle closes their eyes and thinks what else do they need when they are surrounded by the ones they love. Nothing else could compare (well, technically yes, but let Isabelle have their moment!) 

Isabelle has everything they need right here, connections and souls tethered together like a steady anchor and heart. It goes beyond anything.

They all go beyond anything.

Their bonds are stronger than anything the universe careens at them, stronger than any sexual touch (but Isabelle certainly doesn’t begrudge anyone for this— it’s just not for any of them), stronger than even the weakest emotion, stronger than anything physically and mentally and emotionally because their souls are united and go beyond.

That’s the evident truth and the melody of all mermaids and sirens alike.

Their souls together, bound together. 

Mermaids live in soul and heart and Isabelle knows theirs are right here.

In this world, they grow from embers.

Isabelle lets out a delighted laugh and slips into the water, their tail making a splash against Clary and Maia.

There you are, Clary murmurs, there you are, Maia whispers.

Here I am, Isabelle says, here I am.

Linked hand in hand and tails brushing against each other, hearts beating lively and tantamount, the world spins and they connect beyond.

This is the truth of love for them.


End file.
